Watching
by broken-trinkets
Summary: He was watching her. If he was being truthful, he would tell you that he was always watching her. LokixNatasha; ClintxNatasha.


__My first Avengers story! Please read and review, I am so in love with them right now it's not even funny.

One sided LokixNatasha; doses of NatashaxClint goodness.

* * *

_And they say, she's in the class A team. Stuck in her daydream, been that way since eighteen, but lately. Her face seems slowly sinking, wasting. Crumbling pastries, and they scream, "The worst things in life come free to us."_

* * *

He was watching her.

If he was being honest, he would tell you that he's always been watching her, observing her. Even when he was held captive in the helicarrier.

He was so amazed, the first thing that came to his mind when he saw her was, "She truly is a beautiful woman." When he took over the archer known as Clint Barton's mind, he stepped, per say, into his mind to see the inner workings of SHIELD through the eyes of one of their best agents. He had gotten the information he wanted to obtain, but what he didn't expect was to share Clint's view of Natasha. When he was in his mind, he saw the infamous Black Widow through the archer's eyes. And since then, it just stuck with him.

He was always watching her.

When she came to interrogate him, he found himself almost enjoying himself. He knew that she would come to him eventually, he saw that she was SHIELD's best interrogator after all. And as a demi-god himself, it was natural that he deserved the best. He wanted to see with his own eyes, not Clint's, the true power of the Black Widow. And he wasn't disappointed, he was shocked even. He was played by the red head beauty, and for the first time in his time as the God of Mischief and Lies, the famous, proclaimed Silvertongue, he was at a loss for words. She had managed to manipulate him into getting him to spill his plan, part of it, but she had managed to manipulate the God of Lies.

Even so, he had managed to do what he aimed to. He had managed to get her to cry. Or tear up, but that was about as good as it gets with her. When he saw her in Barton's mind, he saw the number of times he held her when she was crying, with no words. Just blissful silence as the broken, misguided souls sat on the bed, with her in tears. He didn't know why, but he burned when he saw it, despite only having seen her in his mind. He wanted to see her cry, see her as what she truly is, broken.

At first he thought he was being a sadist, he enjoyed watching people squirm and cry at his mercy. But with her, he realised later on. He wanted her to let him in, he wanted to be the one comforting her. He wanted to see her vulnerable, as only Barton had been given the honour of seeing her as she truly is. He burned with jealousy now, recalling the number of times Barton had held her close to him, comforted her, and grinned slightly. Now, Barton wouldn't be so special. Now, he had seen her cry as well.

He was always watching her.

Even when he was locked away in the prison in Asgard. When he had fallen into the abyss, what he told Thor was true. He had seen many worlds and been to many places, learnt many new things. He was now able to watch and pry anywhere he wanted. He watched as she and Barton grew closer after the invasion. Watched as it was now her turn to hold him as he woke from nightmares of slowly killing her. Watched as she opened up to the other members of the team. Watched as she grew more and more beautiful as the days pass on. Watched as she started to smile and laugh more around the team known as The Avengers.

Watched as she slowly fell more deeply in love with Clint Barton.

And what could he do, but burn? Burn as he drove them together, he brought all of them together. Thor had chosen to remain on Earth, visiting Asgard every week as the Bifrost had finally been salvaged. He and the mortal named Jane Foster moved into the newly christened Avengers Tower, along with everyone else. They were a family now. A dysfunctional, problematic family with more issues than he thought was possible, but a family nonetheless. It burned him. Maybe if he had taken up Thor's offer and had helped to close the portal, he could be a part of that. He could finally be accepted. He could have been part of the family he dreamed of since he was a child.

He could have had Natasha.

Of course, she was Barton's. But he was certain if he had been there, she would easily, without a doubt, fall for him easily. And twice as quick, as his jealousy and ego added. She would have been his to hold, to love, to cherish forever. But instead, he was stuck, all alone as someone else claimed the beauty that haunted his dreams as their own prize.

He was always watching her.

Thor came to him one day in prison, and warned him not to do anything that might threaten Clint and Natasha's relationship.

"You might not see me as one, but I am still your brother. I still know you better than anyone else, and I recognise your infatuation with the Auburn beauty known as the Black Widow. And know this, if you do anything to threaten her relationship with Hawkeye or manipulate your way into her heart, the Man of Iron, Doctor Banner, the Captain, Hawkeye and I will not let you off. She is very special to us and deserves Hawkeye after everything she has gone through in her life. Do not interfere, brother. Stop this foolishness and give up your infatuation with her. You and I both know it would lead nowhere."

He knew, but still. He could not give up on her, as he is as in love with her as Clint Barton is.

He was always watching her.

If he was honest, he would tell you he has always watched her, and would continue to watch her for as long as he lived. But he is the God of Lies, so everytime Thor comes to visit him, he would put on a straight face, and pretend to not be in love with the beautiful mortal who would never love him back.

* * *

That's it! Please review, it's my first Avengers story and it would really mean the world to me. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
